


Goodbye

by KarkatHorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby, Child, F/M, Motherhood, Parenthood, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the Dolorosa since the day she met her tiny wriggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

You picked up the young grub, who let out tiny weak squeaks. It must have been starving, not to mention lonely out here on his own. The poor thing shakes a little, and clings to you for warmth. You hold the grub close to you, and it looks up at you with soft, wide eyes. You cradle him gently and he stops shaking, leaning against you as if you were his lusus. You take him with you, and know for sure that this grub will never be cold or hungry ever again.

\---

Your grub has gotten bigger, now. You carry him around, and he squeaks out a few tiny words. "aaamaaaaahhh! mahhh" it calls. You aren't sure what "ma" means, but you assume that the grub called out to you as if you were its lusus. You carry him about, and he leans against you as he always does. He doses off in your arms, and you know that you should let the boy sleep.

\---

He's old enough to walk now. It seems like just yesterday the boy was a grub, curled up against your neck and never leaving from your side. You protected him for two sweeps now, and he was only just beginning to learn so much. You know that he will grow up one day, but for the moment your heart swells with pride as you watch him walk about, gently scooping up a teal-winged butterfly in his hands. It flies off into the wind, and you smile. He smiles back at you.

\---

He's four sweeps old now, and keeps growing and growing. It's hard to notice, since you are with him all of the time. You remember how tiny and fragile he used to be, and look at him now to see how much he has grown. You had made something for him. An anniversary gift of sorts, seeing how it was the same day you had found him so long ago. He smiles innocently as you wrap the long cloak around his shoulders. You hope it can protect him, just like you have done for so long.

\---

He's learning so much about the world, and although it makes you happy to see him learn, it also makes you a bit sad. There are so many things you can't protect him from anymore. He knows very well that the hemospectrum causes so much separation between people. He tells you about his dreams, of making the world a better place. If people knew how little the hemospectrum truly meant, maybe everyone could put a stop to it, once and for all. You support him in every way that you can, and you always will. He will always be your little boy.

\---

He's 8 sweeps old now, and time flies before you. So many people follow him now, and it makes you so proud. However, you still find yourself worried. He tells you it is okay, and that in the end things will always turn out for the better. He's such a smart child. He has a lover, one that goes beyond the quadrants. She is a sweet, innocent young girl. You don't think your son could choose anyone else as bright and optimistic as she is. His followers watch from the shadows, and everyone knows that soon, he will have to make a stand. But still, you are not afraid. Your son is strong and brave. He knows what he is doing, and it makes you proud.

\---

It had been quiet for a while. It seemed that his influence was spreading everywhere, and trolls have started rejecting the caste system they used to treasure so much. Even highbloods have joined by his side, proving that it wasn't just the lowbloods that wanted this too come to an end. You had to make his cloak a size bigger again. Half a sweep ago, you had added a hood to it. He looks so grown up now. He was almost 9 sweeps old. Where has the time gone? He had done so much and gone so far. He's still your precious little boy, and he knows it.

\---

You never knew it would come down to this. Blood streamed against the floor, as your son struggled against his restraints. Yet, you couldn't look away. This world was far too corrupt, and far too destructive.

_They're taking him away. Your little boy._

All you can do is watch as tears stream from your eyes, and fall carefully into your lap. He used to be so small, and although he was a lot bigger now, he still hasn't lost his innocence.

_He doesn't deserve this._

All you want to do is take his place, and end the suffering he was going through. The name rung out from his dying place throughout all of Alternia.

**The Sufferer.**

\---

Your life had changed. Nothing was done to you, yet you couldn't feel as dead as you felt right now. You sit on the floor, crying into your hands. Your pride and joy had been taken from you. He suffered as you watched, helpless to save him. He was so innocent, so sweet, and he didn't deserve it.

You can almost feel his presence beside you, gently reaching for your arms as he tries to quiet you down. You miss him so much, and in the dark, cold air of alternia you can almost hear him reply.

_Thank you._


End file.
